


Today is the Day

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Supernatural Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Nerves and excitement are keeping you up the night before your wedding, when Dean texts you, needing to see you.





	Today is the Day

You laid in the guest room of your sisters house, tossing and turning. Today is the day, you kept repeating in your head. Your excitement mixed with nerves was bubbling over inside you, making it impossible to sleep. Boy will your makeup artist be pissed at you in the morning.Trying to cover up the dark circles under your eyes will certainly be a chore for her.

A chime from your phone made you groan slightly. Great. Just another thing to keep you awake. You tried ignoring it but curiosity overtook you.

You smiled when you saw the name on the screen. Dean.

You unlocked your phone quickly, eager to read his message. 

‘Can’t sleep sweetheart. Can you?’

You chuckled and began typing away on the cool, smooth glass of your phone screen. ‘I can’t either, baby. Too excited.’

You watched the familiar gray text box pop up with three small circles, alerting you that Dean was typing back. You looked up towards the ceiling with your unlocked phone in hand as a million different responses popped into your head for what he could say.

The vibration from your phone made your eyes shoot back towards your screen. ‘I’m coming to see you.’

You squealed quietly. You wanted to see him, but it was bad luck to see each other the night before your wedding. ‘Dean! We can’t do that!’

You could almost hear him chuckle as you saw him typing back. ‘It’s our wedding day though. We won’t be breaking any superstitions.’ You chuckled, thinking of your next reply when another message came through. ‘Besides, we made it through everything. The hunts, the mark, possession. Nothing is going to break us apart. Nothing.’

You teared up slightly, feeling more loved by the man you were about to marry than you ever have before. ‘Okay. I’ll be the one in blue.’

You slid out of bed quietly, throwing your old, ratty blue robe over your shoulders. You slipped down the stairs of your sisters house, praying that she was sleeping hard and wouldn’t hear you sneaking out of the house like a teenager. You kept checking the clock as you waited to hear the familiar roar of the Impala that you loved. Minutes seemed to take hours.

As headlights turned down your sister’s street, the rumble of the impala became more apparent. It took everything in you not to squeal with delight as you waited for Dean to park. You couldn’t wake your sister. She for sure would kill you both for seeing each other.

All nerves from before melted when your eyes meet the familiar olive-green eyes you loved. He was here. Your love, your home.

You jumped into his arms as he chuckled, “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey,” you breathed out as you planted your feet onto solid ground again. Your lips connected with his plush ones in a searing kiss. You smiled when you finally broke the kiss, “I missed you.”

He smirked, “I missed you too.” He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear as he looked deeply into your eyes, “I needed to see you. To-to calm down.”

You nodded in agreement, “Same here.”

You both stood on the sidewalk in front of your sisters house, talking for awhile before you checked your phone again. “Babe, it’s two A.M.”

Dean rubbed at his face, “There’s no way.”

You giggled as you showed him your phone screen, “See.”

He shook his head as sadness pooled in his eyes, “Then I better go. Try and get some rest.”

You both stood up from the stairs you both had ventured to during conversation. You sighed as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “I don’t want you to.”

He snickered as his arms snaked around your waist, “Your sister would kill us.”

You scoffed, “Yeah.” You looked out towards the street, a few street lights providing the only light outside. You turned back towards him, his eyes sparkling with interest as to what you were thinking, “She’s a buzzkill.”

Dean roared with laughter, causing you to practically jump on top of his head to quiet him down. He planted a kiss onto your lips as he still vibrated with laughter. “She totally is.” He placed another soft kiss to your lips before breaking your embrace, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You blushed as you watched him walk towards the impala, “I’ll be the one in white!”

He smiled as he slid into the driver’s seat and started the impala. You waved to each other as he drove away.

When the taillights faded as he turned onto another street, you hopped up the stairs into the house, into bed. As you laid in bed, you fell into a peaceful slumber with a smile across your face.

Today was the day.


End file.
